Jelzilla/Transcript
(The episode starts at Jel's house, where he is watching the news on TV.) Jel: Hmm... Wonder what's the weather for today? Weather Reporter Agnes Dragon: You're watching the Dragon News & Weather Channel. Today, the Weather Alert has issued an Thunderstorm Warning here. So, get inside and be safe. Including those Storm Dragons. Jel: Oh. I gotta tell Flash about the thunderstorm. Wonder if he didn't cause it this time... (Jel goes out of his house.) (As he's walking to Flash's house, the thunderstorm gets worse.) Jel: Boy, I hope I make it to Flash's house alright. (At Flash's house, he is playing golf on his game console.) Flash: *hears thunder* Huh? A storm? But I didn't cause it. (Jel enters.) Flash: Jel? Jel: Flash. I heard that there's a thunderstorm coming, so I was wondering if you caused it. Flash: No, Jel. I didn't cause it. Jel: Really? Flash: No. Jel: Well, that's too bad. I hope the thunderstorm passes. Flash: Me too. Jel: Well, gotta go! (Jel left Flash's house, then gets hit by lightning.) Jel: Hey, that hurt! (Jel starts growing into Godzilla-size.) Jel: What the!? What's happening to me? (Jel is now the size of Godzilla. Flash comes out of his house and is shocked to see Jel being Godzilla-sized.) (Theme Song) (End of Theme Song) Flash: Jel? What happened to you? Jel: I became the size of Godzilla! But why? Flash: I don't know how! Whoever did it must've has powers. And it's wasn't me. (Title Card: Jelzilla) Jel: I hope I don't cause any harm to my friends! (Peel approaches.) Peel: *gasps* Jel, what happened? Jel: I grew into the size of Godzilla. Peel: *glares at Flash* Flash... You did it again, didn't you? Flash: Nope. Not this time. Peel: Really? Huh. If you didn't do it, then who did? Flash: I don't really know, Peel. It just happened out of nowhere. Jel: When will I shrink back to normal? If it's permeant, then is there a cure for it? Peel: It's timed. You remember the time when Blade shrunk, Eddie and Eli swapped with each other's personalities, and Eddie became unlucky? (Eli, Blade, Macie and Eddie came to Jel.) Eli: *sees Jel, who is now the size of Godzilla* Oh my goodness! Jel? Is that you? Jel: Yep! But I became the size of Godzilla after being hit by lightning, and it wasn't Flash's fault this time, too! Blade: Blade mad at Flash. Eddie: Jel said it's not Flash's fault this time. Blade: Oh. Blade's sorry. Eli: Blade, how long is it going to be until Jel returns to normal size? Blade: ....Blade don't remember. Eddie: 6 hours, Eli. 6 hours. Eli: 6 hours? Is that right, Flash? Jel is staying at the size of Godzilla for 6 hours? Flash: Yes, Eli. I'm afraid it's true. Jel: Well, that's a bummer. Eli: We gotta find out who did it before something bad happens either to him or to Dragonlandia. Flash: Yeah! We gotta start right now! Blade: Yeah. And Blade is taking a mud bath. Eddie: No! You too, Blade. "Blade is taking a mud bath". Blade: Ok. Blade'll do it. Eddie: Good! (Eli and his friends, including Jel and Flash, ran.) (Sonic879/SpyroandLPSfan, your turn.) Category:Dragon Mania Adventures Category:Dragon Mania Adventures episode transcripts Category:SpyroandLPSfan's ideas Category:Kenneaf's ideas